planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Koba
| |First = | |Last = | }} Koba is an altered bonobo with a strong hatred for humans stemming from years of neglect and abuse. He has a scar over his blind eye and looks more feral than the other apes held at Gen-Sys Laboratories. Ten years after escaping the Gen-Sys Laboratories, Koba becomes a member of Caesar's colony of 2000 apes. History Early Life Koba was born and raised with three brothers in medical labs. He was taught Sign Language and was very close to his handler Mary. Koba considered apes who didn't use Sign Language "big black caterpillars", and identified himself with humans. After his mother was beaten to death by their alcoholic caregiver Roger, funding for the program he was involved in was cut, and he was then sold to a TV studio under the care of Tommy. There, he lived with another ape who knew Sign Language named Milo. Tommy was the producer of a comedy show entitled Monkey of the House, and frequently made the two of them do tricks, electrocuting them if they failed. During a drunken rage, Tommy blinded one of Koba's eyes with a lit cigarette. After a disasterous first season, the show was cancelled and Tommy eventually killed himself. Koba was subsequently separated from Milo and moved to various laboratories, where boredom and fear of physical abuse caused him to exhibit self-harming behaviors such as pulling his fur out and injuring his knuckles whilst trying to Sign with the walls and floors of his cage. He was eventually discovered by neuroscientist Amol, who knew Sign Language and used Koba in various experiments. Although Koba formed a bond with Amol, the neuroscientist's superior, Steven Jacobs fired him, and confronted Koba in his cage, deriding him as nothing more than an animal. This proved to be the breaking point for Koba, who repudiated all affection he had for humans and focused on Jacobs as the source of all his pain.Dawn of the Planet of the Apes: Firestorm - The Official Movie Prequel trial with Will Rodman, Robert Franklin, and Donnie Thompson.]] Rise of the Planet of the Apes Chimp handler Robert Franklin guessed that Koba had been experimented on for years before he arrived at Gen-Sys, due to his docility on the operating table. This was however a ruse, as Koba wanted to get close enough to Jacobs to kill him. While Koba was being given the ALZ-113, he shook off the tubes upon seeing Jacobs and the ALZ-113 was released into Franklin after Koba knocked off his mask. Dr. Will Rodman was surprised at the bonobo's intelligence, and selected him for trials of the new ALZ-113 drug. Koba was quickly capable of spelling "Jacobs" on a chalkboard-screen with his finger. He was freed by Caesar and immediately admired him. At the Golden Gate Bridge, Koba was ordered by Caesar to lead the chimpanzees in an attack from the bridge's high-wire supports. At the end of the battle, Jacobs begged for help as his helicopter dangled precariously over the water below, but Koba was signaled by Caesar to do as he wished with the vulnerable Jacobs. Jacobs called him a "stupid monkey" as Koba pushed the helicopter into the bay with an angry snarl, sending Jacobs to his death. Koba then joined the other apes fleeing to the forest on the other side of the bridge. Later, in Muir Woods Park, he attacked Will but was stopped by Caesar. Angry, he ran off into the woods, but was soon seen acknowledging Caesar's leadership with the other apes. Dawn of the Planet of the Apes: Firestorm Koba's first days of freedom were problematic for him, as he had never seen the moon before, had difficulty sorting through his now more vivid memories, and integrating with the non-altered apes, whom he still considered beneath him. Nevertheless, he admired Caesar, and hoped to be given a greater role in maintaining the safety of the colony. When the colony was attacked by the forces of Anvil, Koba proved his trustworthiness by holding off an attack amidst tear gas whilst Caesar and the other apes moved to a safer location. Upon returning to Caesar, Caesar embraced him and called him his brother. Dawn of the Planet of the Apes 10 years after being freed from captivity, Koba serves as an advisor to Caesar, despite his opposite and not seeing everything the way Caesar does. Koba is also idolized by Caesar's son, River. More to Come... Personality Koba, traumatized and disordered by the experimentation he received, is psychologically defeated and extremely vengeful with a bitter vendetta against humans, notibly Steven Jacobs. Highly intelligent, callous and bitterly selfless, Koba enacted his vengeance against Jacobs at the climax of the Battle on the Golden Gate Bridge, by brutally killing him without saying a word and a mere, adamant and malevolent glare flashing in his eyes. He is also short-tempered, aggressive and has a strong hatred for humans. Despite his past experiences, Koba does have a kinder side. He serves as a mentor to the younger generation of apes, especially River and Ash, the sons of his friends, Caesar and Rocket. He is also kind to many of his fellow apes, including Maurice of who he offered fruit to during the early days before the village was established. More to Come... Abilities *'Advanced Intelligence:' Even before he was exposed to the ALZ-113, he had some level of intelligence, after Koba was exposed to the ALZ-113, at Gen-Sys Laboratories by Will and his team who tested it on him. He became much more intelligent than than before, it is unknown if his advanced intelligence and IQ is at Caesar's level. *'Skilled Combatant:' Koba is a skilled combatant, near the climax of the battle on the Golden Gate Bridge, Koba proved himself to be a capable fighter. *'Sign Language:' Like Maurice, Caesar, and Rocket, Koba knows American Sign Language. He uses it as a way of communication, he learned it from his friend, Milo. *'Speech:' After being exposed to the ALZ-113, Koba has gained the ability of speech. Relationships Caesar Caesar is Koba's friend. Caesar is Koba's opposite; while Koba hates humans for all the times he was sent in the labs as a lab rat, Caesar still loves humans. Koba can be seen as Caesar's potential rival. In the beginning, it can be seen through the little interaction that the two apes have that Caesar trusted Koba enough to help Rocket lead the assault on the upper part of the Golden Gate Bridge, and he seems to have respect for Caesar. It is evident that when Caesar pushes Koba away from Will that if Caesar hadn't stepped in when he did, Koba would have killed him, after Caesar stops him from hurting Will, Koba attempts to challenge Caesar, but he backs down when Caesar tells him to back off; warning him to stay away from Will, hinting at the rivalry that the two primates might have 10 years in the future. During the 10 year time jump, Koba is now an advisor to Caesar and has a close association with him and his eldest son, River, the pair are now friends and are like brothers. Upon the rediscovery of humans, Koba surmise that Caesar favors them more than the apes, putting a strain on their friendship. More to Come... Rocket Rocket is Koba's friend. Koba and Rocket had little interaction with each other, during the battle on the Golden Gate Bridge. During the 10 year time jump Koba and Rocket are now friends. More to come... Will Rodman Will Rodman was the scientist who was experimenting on Koba. Despite not having much direct interaction with Will, Koba didn't like him because he was human. When Will was searching for Caesar in the forest after the Battle on the Golden Gate Bridge, Koba came across him and pushed him to the ground, wanting to hurt him. Koba was stopped when Caesar pushed him out of the way and threatened him not hurt his adoptive father. River River is one of Koba's students and honorable nephew. Koba serves as a mentor to River, Caesar's teenage son. Because of his relationship with Caesar, Koba considers River his nephew. Over time, Koba's relationship with River tightens, prompting the young prince to do things he wouldn't normally do. More to Come... Ash Ash is one of Koba's students. Like River, Koba will serve as a mentor to Rocket's teenage son, Ash. More to Come... Milo Milo was Koba's friend. They met when Koba was sent to a new home after his first home was shut down due to lack of funding. They quickly became close. More to Come... Koba's Mother An unnamed bonobo was Koba's mother. Koba was very close to his mother growing up and often found comfort with her whenever he was frightened. He would often ask her to tickle him which she would and it would always make him feel better. One day, when they recieved a new caretaker named Roger, he wasn't nice like the previous caretaker and would act abusive towards them. One day, Roger began to beat Koba. His mother stepped in to protect and was beaten with a bag of Oranges. Later, his mother died from her injuries which greatly devastated Koba. He would often ask for her, while their kind human caretaker, Mary would tell him gently that his mother was gone. Maurice Maurice is Koba's friend. Their first interaction is when Koba offers Maurice some fruit. They sit and talk while they eat and Maurice notices that when Koba eats he shakes. Koba notices the same thing with Maurice, and Maurice explains about Caesar's "mist" making them more intelligent. Koba also notices that Maurice is somewhat wary of him. As the years go on, Koba and Maurice have more interaction as they both serve as teachers to the younger generation. Maurice stands against Koba when Koba advances towards Alexander and Malcolm. More to Come... Steven Jacobs Koba developed a strong hatred for Steven Jacobs after the latter fired Amol, the only person to communicate with him in Sign Language in years. He also resented Jacob's callous dismissal of his intelligence, and plotted to kill him by acting docile with his handlers. During the climax of the battle on the bridge, Caesar gives Koba the order to do whatever he wants to Jacobs and pushes the ruined helicopter over the edge of the bridge with Jacobs still inside, screaming, "Stupid Monkey!" as he plunges to his death. Tommy Tommy was Koba's abusive human caregiver. More to Come... '' Roger Roger was one of Koba's abusive human caregivers. ''More To come... Mary Mary was Koba's kind human caregiver. More To come... Notes * Koba was named after Joseph Stalin, who used 'Koba' as a nickname before the Russian Revolution.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joseph_Stalin#Origin_of_name.2C_nicknames_and_pseudonyms Joseph Stalin, nicknames and pseudonyms] * Perhaps coincidentally, the Niokolo Koba National Park is a Unesco World Heritage site and the only protected area in Senegal known to have wild chimpanzees.Niokolo Koba National Park at A.P.E.S Wiki (a different kind of Apes Wiki!) * Koba is a bonobo, a species of ape found to the south of the Congo River in Africa. Once thought to be chimpanzees, they have been classified as a seperate species. * Koba is responsible for the ALZ-113 pandemic. * Koba may be based on two real life apes: Kanzi, a bonobo who mastered keyboard communication at Georgia State University (and whose name also starts with the letter "K"); and a wild, aggressive chimpanzee named Saddam, who was known to have murdered a number of children near the Kibale National Park in Uganda before he was hunted down by an angry mob. * Asked about sequels, director Rupert Wyatt suggested one possible scenario in which Koba would take on the role as the main antagonist: "There's so much we can do. Whereas the story of the first film plays out as a fairy tale, the next film will play out as a Shakespearean sci-fi drama where you'll have Caesar as the leader of this revolution, but Koba would be the one leading his own troops wanting to wipe out humans in a genocide. But Caesar is more conflicted, and maybe Caesar needs Koba's assistance in terms of the conflict. And Maurice is his advisor and he's telling him to combine forces. Caesar needs the allegiance of the two, although he doesn't believe in what Koba believes in, which is complete genocide."[http://www.comicbookmovie.com/fansites/apecentral/news/?a=43720 Director Rupert Wyatt on the Film, Its Themes & The Sequel], by Ed Gross - ComicBookMovie.com (August 5, 2011) This portrayal of Koba might suggest similarities to Aldo, or to Stalin (also a significant influence on Animal Farm, a novel which Wyatt and Andy Serkis plan to film). * An earlier version of the script gave Koba's official Gen-Sys designation as "Nanotherapy, beta version: Male Test Subject #11". The same script emphasised Koba's sinister nature, with the lab assistants noting that "some are born rotten". Before their revolt, Caesar and Rocket escaped from their facility and broke into the lab in search of Caesar's mother. In return for a bracelet, Rocket freed Koba, who then killed Robert Franklin before returning to his cage, effectively framing Caesar. After the revolt, Koba lingered behind the ape army, infecting Steven Jacobs with the fatal virus and following across the bridge after the path had already been cleared. A deleted scene on the Blu-Ray disc of Rise of the Planet of the Apes showed Jacobs being given the ALZ-113 by the devious Koba. * In another deleted scene on the Blu-Ray and DVD version of the film, Koba finds a shotgun in the woods at the film's climax and learns how to use it. * Bonobos appear similar to chimps, except they tend to have longer limbs and longer hair on the tops of their heads. While Koba acts aggressively in the film, in reality Bonobos do not share this trait with Chimpanzees. Bonobos solve conflicts through complex sexual behaviors while Chimpanzees tend to solve conflicts with violence or aggression. * In one scene of Rise of the Planet of the Apes, Koba may have spoke in which it sounded like he said "Amon". * Of all the apes that play active parts in Rise, ''Koba is the only one that didn't inhale the ALZ-113 when Caesar released it on the other apes. He recieved the 113 at Gen-Sys when Will and his team administered it to him. Trivia *It is speculated that Koba's role in ''Dawn ''will involve him being Caesar's rival in terms of both their views on how humanity should be treated. In other words, Koba may rebel against Caesar's cause for peace with the humans. This relationship is also a direct mirror of the relationship between "Caesar" from the original movie series and his leading military commander, General Aldo. In the fifth film, ''Battle for the Planet of the Apes, soon after the collapse of human civilization (through nuclear war) Caesar and Aldo become divided over how to treat surviving humans. Caesar wants to coexist with them, while Aldo wants to exterminate them. *Toby Kebbell will replace Christopher Gordon as Koba in Dawn of the Planet of the Apes. *Judging by the recently released Koba character poster, it seems that Koba has not changed all that much in appearance. *Koba makes two appearances in the first TV spot for Dawn. The first is him sitting on his horse at Caesar's side and the second is him on his horse, riding through the forest. *it is possible that Koba knows how to use a gun as he is carrying one in the tv spot *From what a recent behind-the-scenes image depicts, Koba will have some kind of interaction with Caesar's son, River. It was revealed in a behind-the-scenes article that Koba will be idolized by River and Ash. *According to the recent sneak peek article by USA Today, it is said that Koba, though he still loaths humanity, respects Caesar and what he stands for. *According to a recent article, Koba and Caesar will be like brothers and that Koba will be like an uncle to River along with serving as a mentor to the prince and Rocket's son, Ash. *In the article by Collider, Kebbell revealed a huge chunk of Koba's backstory revealing how Koba has come to despise humans and how he became blinded in one eye. *In a recent article, Koba was called a chimpanzee which is incorrect. He is a Bonobo. *Koba is the first Bonobo to appear in a Planet of the Ape film. His first appearance was in Rise of the Planet of the Apes. Image Gallery KOBA-V (3).jpg|Concept Art. KOBA-V (6).jpg|Concept Art. Rise_of_the_Planet_of_the_Apes_koba.png|Koba writes. wetaKoba.jpg|Christopher Gordon as Koba. Rise_of_the_Planet_of_the_Apes15.jpg|trailer shot. ThumbnailCADMUJLX.jpg|Eye test. Koda.jpg|You know the drill. Play Dead. Koba 4.jpg|Concept art. Risesketch2.jpg|Koba, Rocket and Lucky art. page-start.jpg|Koba will Rebel. Off Koba.jpg|Koba Poster for Dawn of the Planet of the Apes. Koba Action Figure.jpg|Koba Action Figure. DOTPOTA.jpg|Behind the Scenes: Toby Kebbell during a night time scene with Nick Thurston and Lee Ross. Aged Koba Dawn.jpg|Koba on horseback with a gun in his hand. 1396985361007-08-rr101-0110-v1021203.jpg|Human playtime. 1396985361005-06-ns028-0050-v122-le1083.jpg|Koba and Caesar. 1396985361003-04-lm019-0350-v186-le1055.jpg|Koba in the Forest. 1396982230000-XXX-DAWN-PLANET-APES-MOV-JY-3806--63441406.JPG|Koba with Caesar and Malcolm. dawn-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-ew-2-620x391.jpg|Koba looking ruthless. Koba snarls.png|Koba snarls at humans. Koba finds the humans' armory.png|Koba stumbles upon the humans' armory. Koba & 2 Chimpanzees.png|Koba and 2 chimpanzees. Koba in Ape Village.png|Koba sad. dawn-apes-featurette.jpg|Toby Kebbell as Koba. 10295696_891647480851048_2991219750702535875_n.jpg|Koba looking Fierce. Koba & River.png|Koba and River in the burning Ape Village. Koba with machine gun.png|Koba kills humans. Koba kills human.png|Koba opens fire. Koba amuses humans 4.png Koba amuses humans 2.png Koba amuses humans.png Koba snarls 3.png Koba speaks.png|Koba accuses Caesar of loving humans more then apes. Koba snarls at Malcolm & Alexander.png|Koba advances on Alexander and Malcolm. Koba warpaint.png|Koba during Caesar's speech to the humans. Koba on the move.jpg|Koba on the prowl. References Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Apes Category:Bonobos Category:CE Category:Evolved Apes Category:CE Characters Category:Ape Rebellion (CE) Category:Caesar's Ape Army Category:Caesar's Ape Colony Category:Caesar's Council of Apes